


Tomato Sauce

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-14
Updated: 2000-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Is it   Benny must enter his apartment to find out.





	Tomato Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Category: Romance.**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17 for hot, sweaty sex.**
> 
> **Feedbabk welcome.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Benny and Ray aren't mine, though I'd like them to be! Alliance owns them, but I get to tug on the chains once in awhile.**
> 
> **(c) May 13, 2000**

*Benton Fraser paused in the hallway of his shabby apartment building. He cocked his head and sniffed. He walked slowly down the hall, eyes widening as he heard Italian music coming from his apartment. 

He gently pushed open the door and was surprised to see his kitchen table decorated with a red tablecloth, two white candles in silver sticks flickering their light. Good white china was set in two places, silverware gleaming in the candle's light. 

He saw a new glossy magazine on the endtable in the living room. Coming closer, he read the title: _Classic Cars_. A pile of new books was on top of the bookcase, and an Armani jacket was draped over the back of his overstuffed chair. A CD player was set on the coffee table, playing the Italian music. A stack of CDs were set in a small rack by the chair. He glanced over at the bedroom, Dief yawning on a bed covered with a new, deep-blue quilt and two pillows of the same shade. A water pitcher was set on the nightstand. 

Back in the kitchen he saw two big pots on top of the stove. The smell was just as heavenly as it had been out in the hall. 

"Benny!" The Canadian turned and Ray closed the apartment door. "Glad to see you back!" He took Benny's Stetson and put in on the hat block. Dief trotted in from the bedroom. "Sit down and relax. Dinner's almost ready." 

"Ray?" Benny was steered to the sink where he washed his hands, noting that his harsh, Mountie-issue soap was gone and replaced by a gentler brand. 

"Hush, now." Ray placed a hand on Benny's shoulder as he sat the Mountie down. He was dressed in his olive-green turtleneck shirt and charcoal slacks. He looked good enough to eat. Ray put on mitts and bent over to open the oven door and Benny swallowed. The Italian took out a tray and put the warm garlic bread in a basket. He brought it to the table and offered it to Benny. "Fresh from the oven, Benny." 

Benny took a piece and tasted it. "Mmm, Ray, this wonderful." 

"Thanks." Ray smiled and put the basket down on the tablecloth. He went over to the stove and checked the simmering pots, picking up a wooden spoon and stirring the tomato sauce. He tasted the sauce, nodding to himself, and then took the plates from the table and ladled out the ziti and covered it with sauce. He set Benny's down and sat down a few minutes later. "Dig in." 

Benny took his first bite and closed his eyes. "Oh, Ray." 

"Yes?" 

Benny opened his eyes to see Ray grinning at him. "It's perfect." 

"Glad you like it, Benny." 

Dief was staring up at them with soulful eyes, Ray taking pity on him and setting a plate for the hungry wolf. 

"So, Benny, how was your day? Did the planning go okay for the Consulate ball?" 

"Actually, it went quite well, Ray. Turnbull seems to have conquered his fear of making mistakes on the computer and designed quite lovely invitations." 

"Great. Always knew he had it in him." 

"Um, yes. Ray?" 

"Yes?" 

"I..." 

Ray suddenly jumped up and said, "Forgot the wine!" 

"Wine?" 

"Don't worry, Benny, it's just sparkling grape juice." Ray popped the cork and poured two long-stemmed glasses. "So, Benny, how about that Iditarod, huh?" 

Benny blinked. "Which Iditarod?" 

Ray laughed. "You're a card, Benny." 

"A card, Ray?" 

"Yeah. The Queen of Hearts." Ray winked. 

Benny blushed, taking another bite of ziti. 

"Um, Ray, how was your day?" 

"Oh, fine. Hey, what about that passport dilemma you were having last week?" 

"Oh." Benny launched into a recitation of the knotty problems he had encountered trying to clear up a Canadian citizen's passport problems, expounding on how he had come up with a solution. "So I said, 'Mr. Witherspoon, it will save a lot of time and trouble on both our parts if you simply give me the information I seek." He stopped. "Ray, why are you smiling?" 

"I love it when you're logical." 

"You're pretty much going to like anything I say, aren't you?" 

Ray sighed happily. "Anything." 

The candlelight really was quite romantic, he thought. Ray's emerald eyes were soft and beautiful in their light, his smile tender. Benny watched as the elegant fingers picked up the wineglass and Ray swallowed, that long, slender throat mesmerizing the Canadian. 

"Ray..." 

"Yes, Benny?" 

Ray's voice was very soft. Benny pulled his collar away from his neck, then took a sip of juice himself. With trembling fingers he put the glass down and cleared his throat. Ray's eyes were very big in the candlelight. 

"Ray..." 

Ray came around the table and leaned down to kiss Benny. He tasted of tomato sauce and the slightly acidic taste of grape. Benny's hand came up and caressed the shorn head. Ray brought him to his feet, still entwining his tongue with his partner's, and his hands slipped up and down the broad scarlet back. They pressed their bodies together, soft moans escaping their joined lips. Ray started backing Benny up to the bedroom. 

In the bedroom, Benny fell onto the bed, Ray on top of him. They started undressing as they rolled on the bed, strong limbs entwining as they tossed clothes off, parting only to divest themselves of pants and underwear. Ray was expert at all the unbuckling and unstrapping required to get the Mountie uniform off. The boots took a few minutes, but raging hormones are a great incentive to get stubborn boots off. They were hastily tossed across the room. 

Benny and Ray came together and gasped as their cocks touched, electricity shooting through their bodies. Benny's hands clasped behind Ray's back and he rolled them over so that he could be on top of his passionate Italian. He thrust against Ray, their skin hot and slick as they moaned their love. Ray's head was thrown back on the pillow as his eyes closed, sooty lashes brushing olive cheeks. Benny parted his lover's legs and slipped his fingers inside. Ray groaned and pushed against the invading fingers. Benny withdrew them and, while still kissing Ray, opened the nightstand drawer and unscrewed the lid of the jar of cream he kept there. He scooped out some cream and then applied it to Ray's throbbing rectum, his own cock turgid with need. They broke apart for air and Ray's mouth fastened on a nipple, Benny shuddering as his fingers found Ray's anus again. This time it was the Cop's turn to shudder, and then Benny was kissing him again as he gently pulled Ray's mouth away, his nipples tender and aching. 

He slid in with one smooth thrust, Ray's moans filling the small room. He pumped back and forth, eager and hungry, the hot flesh enclosing his cock. The bed creaked and their bodies were glistening with sweat as Benny thrust in hard, finally spurting deep into Ray's body while Ray spattered his chest and stomach. 

They collapsed in a heap of tangled arms and legs, Benny withdrawing from the seeded heat of Ray's body, and they sealed themselves with sweat and semen. Benny kissed the top of Ray's head. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" Ray asked as he snuggled against Benny's chest, his tongue flicking out to clean the pearly drops. Benny shivered. 

"I take it you have answered 'yes' to my invitation to move in with me?" 

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, Benny. The answer's 'yes'. And as far as taking...oh, baby, you can take me anytime!" 

Benny laughed and they hugged each other before they rolled right off the bed and giggled as they hit the floor.* 


End file.
